Breath Of Night
by BlackCaleb
Summary: Sam's new girlfriend Megan has been haunting along with Sam and Dean. When all 3 find a case in a small town where young women are being sent into a coma, Sam and Dean will race against time to save Megan from a spirit who wants revenge.
1. Sam's Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for: the spirit, Megan Lovett and her relationship with Sam Winchester.

Chap.1: Sam's Girlfriend

Name: Megan Lovett

Age: 23

Nicknames: Meg, M-cat

Height: 5'10

Hair: Black; shoulder length, strait

Eyes: Clear Caribbean blue

Tattoos/piercings: Has a black pentagram on her neck and a black lotus flower on the small of her back. Has two piercings on each ears and a belly-button ring

Other: Been friends with Sam and dean since she was 7 years-old, has visions when touches objects or people.

Sam was fast asleep on the double bed in another motel room, the only difference this time was he had his girlfriend curled up against him, fitting his every curve just right. He knew Megan since she was 7 years-old and they have been best friends ever since. Megan had contacted Sam and Dean a year ago to help her and ever since that case involving the spirit of a witch who was stealing the youth from children, she has been hunting anything paranormal with Sam and Dean.

When Sam opened his eyes he saw that he was spooning Megan and that she was still fast asleep. He moved a little and kissed her neck, inhaling her soft scent. Megan, who had felt Sam's kiss on her neck, opened her eyes and turned around on her side to face Sam with a smile on her face.

"Good morning beautiful." Sam greeted softly trying not to break the moment.

"Good morning Sam." Megan answered

Sam leaned his face towards Megan and captured her lips with a kiss. Megan kissed Sam back with deep love for him and passion. Without stopping the kissing Sam cupped Megan's face with his hands and she let her hands roam over Sam's body. Getting swept up in the passion they had for each other Sam rolled over Megan, his body completely covering hers. He was about to lift her shirt when dean walked in the room with a tray of coffee in one hand and a box of donuts in the other.

"Geez come on now... if you're going to do it with my brother will you give me heads-up first!" Dean exclaimed as he put the coffee and donuts on the coffee table

"Sorry Dean." Megan apologized as she and Dean got up from the bed

Dean turned to face them both and was relieved to see that they were at least still wearing clothes. Sam was in a white t-shirt with black sweatpants, Molly had a white tank-top and pink pj pants.

"What's on the agenda today?" Sam asked as he handed Megan her coffee and giving a quick kiss on her lips.

"Well once you two love birds get dressed, there are women who are being sent into a coma." Dean started

"Soffio di notte." Megan said softly between sips from her French vanilla coffee.

Sam and Dean gave her strange and surprised look.

"It means breath of night in Italian... the spirit is taking away the 'breath of life' from his victims." Megan explained

"What do all the victims have in common?" Sam asked as he faced Dean

"All the women are 23 years-old and look like Megan actually." Dean answered

"Wait what do you mean they look like me?" Megan asked as she put her coffee on the table.

"It's like someone cloned 7 copies of you." Dean explained

"It sounds like the spirit that's doing this wants revenge, someone who might have done something against his love." Molly answered

"Man your smart... can you please explain to me why your with my brother and not me?" Dean asked

"Unlike you Dean, Sam knows how to treat a lady, respect her and love her and he definitely knows how to please me in many ways." Megan answered

"Okay why don't Megan and I get dressed so we can start our day?" Sam suggested

"Good idea Sam." Megan answered as she took some clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

Author's Note: This is my first chapter... please review and be gentle!!!!


	2. Hanging Comittee

**Chap.2: Hanging Comittee**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**-Greendoggie: Hihi I know, I'm tired of how Dean get's all the action in the show**

**-tokyogirl14: Thanks and don't worry I'll keep working**

**-Rainydaygirl4: I'm happy to hear that you like it... I like the name Megan too**

**-mollieclarke: THANKS!!!!**

Megan, Sam and Dean were sitting at a table in a small diner eating some lunch. They all had burgers, fries and sodas to drink. Megan and Sam spent the entire morning doing research and Dean spent the morning asking questions about the women in comas.

"So what did you guys find?" Dean asked between bites of his burger

"First thing you have mustard on your chin" Megan answered as she gave Dean a napkin. "Secondly in 1865 a man by the name of Edward James Luther was hanged to death. He was trialed and found guilty of the murder of his wife Catherine Anne Lovett." Megan explained

"Did he murder her?" Dean asked as he whipped away the mustard from his chin.

"No, he was framed for her murder and as just before he died he swore that he would have revenge on all of those who did him wrong." Dean completed

"If this happened in 1865 then why is he attacking now?" Dean asked both Sam and Megan

"Catherine Anne Lovett died on February 14 1865, Valentine's Day is tomorrow and it will be the 142th year of her death. There's more-" Megan said after taking a sip of her coke.

"More? Are you serious! What else could there possibly be?" Dean asked

"All the victims are related to the men who were on the hanging committee." Sam finished as the waitress came over to their table

"How's everything, would you like anything else?" the waitress asked

"No thank you can we have the check?" Megan asked

"One check or three separate ones?"

"One check"

The waitress gave them a node and left them so she could get their check ready.

"How many were on the hanging committee?" Dean asked

Megan looked down at her lap while Sam put his arm around Megan and kissed her temple.

"There were 8 members- "Sam started

"Then what's the problem?" Dean asked

"The last member whose descendents were sent into a coma was Leopold Eric Lovett... I'm his descendent." Molly explained as a single tear slide down her face.

The waitress came back with the check and Dean paid for their meal, the waitress then left them and they all got up from their table and went to Dean's car.

"All the women are the descendents from the hanging committee which means I'm the last one for him to seek his revenge on. Use me as bait" Megan said

"What no Megan! I won't let you place yourself in danger like that!" Sam exclaimed

"It's the only way to catch the son of a bitch or would you prefer he puts me in a coma when you or Dean aren't there and I'm by myself!" Megan shouted back while she cried

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked as he drove off to their motel room

"It's the only way and you all know it!" Megan shouted back

"Sam?" Dean asked as he looked in the rear view mirror

Sam let a deep sigh and turned his head so he could look at Megan.

"You realize the risk don't you?" Sam asked

Megan didn't answer instead she took Sam's face in her hands and kissed him passionately. They could hear Dean groan and mutter under his breath. She broke the kiss and he moved a strand away from her face and placed it behind her ear.

"I know but I would rather be prepared if I'm to die by some ghost who wants revenge." Molly answered

"Okay then kids we have a ghost to catch!" Dean exclaimed

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Losing You

**Chap.3: Losing You**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**-natalie200931: Hihi... I know but this fic is a love payback for Dean for all the jokes and crap he pulled on Sam.**

**-Greendoggie: Ah, you'll have to wait and see! I have to admit that Sam doesn't always have the best of luck.**

**-tokyogirl114: Thank you so much!!!**

Megan stood in front of the bathroom mirror of the cheap motel that Sam, Dean and she usual end up staying. She was feeling nervous, anxious and scared for their plan, afraid it might not work. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom to find Sam on his laptop and Dean nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Dean?'' Megan asked

"He went to get a drink, to calm down for tonight.'' Sam answered as he closed his laptop. "Are you all right?''

She didn't answer; she walked towards Sam and closed the blinds. She took a sock and placed it on the door knob. After she locked the door she kissed Sam passionately while she backed him up against the bed. He broke the kiss and before he could say anything, she pushed him down on the bed.

"Wait what are you doing?'' Sam asked as she kissed his neck and took his shirt off leaving him shirtless.

"What do you think I'm doing Sam... don't you want me?'' Megan asked as she stood up and took her shirt off leaving her in a black lace bra.

Sam instantly gulped as he saw her standing there.

"Of course I want you but-'' Sam started

He suddenly stopped as he saw her taking her jeans off in a very sexy and slow manner leaving her in her black lace underwear. She walked over to him and kissed him sweetly.

"No but, please Sam I'm scared for tonight I just want to have one night with you where the only thing I'm feeling is passion and all the love we possesses for each other...please Sam?'' Megan asked

He didn't answer he simply kissed her, he brought her closer to him while she took his jeans and boxers off leaving him naked. He didn't waste any time as he took of her bra and lace panties leaving her naked as well.

Sam gently rolled on top of Megan and kissed every inch of naked skin. She loved the way his kiss left her feeling warm.

**1 Hour Later**

Sam quietly got out of bed as Megan slept. He put on some sweatpants and went outside for some fresh air. Once he got outside he saw Dean sitting in his car waiting for the sock to come off the doorknob.

As Sam took the sock off, Dean got out of his car and walked towards his brother.

"How long have you been waiting?'' Sam asked

Dean looked at his watch and answered to the question.

"About 20 minutes'' Dean answered

Sam was about to say something when they heard it. They heard Megan screamed, without thinking Dean took a shotgun while Sam ran back into the room.

When they both got in the room, they saw Megan with her back arched as the spirit was taking away her life force away. Dean fired a shot at the spirit and hit it with rock salt. It let go of Megan and vanished.

Sam rushed over to Megan and cradled her in his arms as he kept her covered since she was still naked. Sam could feel her breathing and her heartbeat slow down and Dean could see the life almost out of her eyes.

"Megan, meg answer me come on... I need you kitten please, just move or answer but please don't stay silent.'' Sam pleaded as he stroked her face gently with his hand.

Megan let out a small moan and gently stirred but still stayed motionless in Sam's arms. Dean left them alone as Sam put some clothes on Megan so she wouldn't be so naked. When Dean came out of the bathroom he saw Sam crying as he had his head on Megan's chest.

"I'm sorry Megan, I am so sorry but you have to come back to me and Dean.'' Sam said to Megan

He looked up and saw a tear fall down from Dean's face. Dean walked over to Sam as Sam got up from the bed. Sam went straight into his brothers arms and cried against his shoulder. Dean placed his arms around Sam and held him.

"It's going to be okay Sam... I promise you we will get her back.

**Author's Note: Here we go and update, short and hopefully sweet**.


	4. Shock

**Chap.4: Shock and Spells**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**-bloomsky: Happy to see that you like it**

**-HellKitten666: Thanks**

It had been 3 days since Sam and Dean burned the spirit but there was still no change with Megan. They took her to the hospital and waited for the doctors to come back with results.

"What is taking them so long?" Sam asked as he paced around the room

"Sam sit down, you're making me dizzy." Dean said to his brother

Just as Sam was about to sit down the doctor came with the test results. Immediately Sam and Dean got up from their chairs and walked to the doctor.

"And what's wrong with Megan?" Sam asked

"She is in a coma that seems to be induced by head trauma besides that the baby is fine-" Doctor Chamberlain started

"I'm sorry, did you say baby?" Dean asked

"Yes I did, according the blood work she is two months pregnant, she didn't tell any of you?" she looked at both Sam and Dean "I'm sure she had her reasons, I'll leave you two alone"

She then left them alone in the room with Megan.

"Megan is pregnant... Sam how long have you known?" Dean asked

Sam brushed away and tear and looked at Dean.

"I didn't know... she never told me." Sam replied

Dean passed a hand through his hair.

"I guess it explains a few things like: the mood swings and the fact that she would usually eats more... Sam are you okay?"

"She's been pregnant for the past three weeks, how could she not tell me? Dean this isn't something you keep to yourself when you are in a relationship." Sam blurted but then was stopped by Dean

"Sam calm down, I'm sure she was waiting for the right moment to tell you...Sam, you're going to be a father." Dean said with a small smile on his face.

Dean gave his brother a big bear hug and tapped his back.

"Congrats Sam... I get to be cool uncle Dean."

"Thanks but I won't actually be happy until we find out why Megan is in a coma." Sam sighed "How do we get her to wake up?" Sam asked

"I honestly don't know Sam." Dean answered

They were both quiet for a couple minutes and the only thing that could be heard was the heart monitor keeping track of Megan's heart rate.

"What about going into her mind?" Sam asked

"Going into her mind you mean like when we went into Bobby's dreams?"

"No, nothing like that... I mean going into her that will allow me to go into her mind. That way I can go in, find her and talk to her so she wakes up." Sam explained

"I don't know Sam; it can be really dangerous going into someone's mind you never know what you'll find."

"It's the only way I can think of to talk to Megan and maybe get her to wake up."

Sam looked at his brother and gave him his famous sad puppy dog eyes.

"All right fine just stop with the sad puppy dog eyes but Sam remember this is really dangerous." Dean warned

"Don't worry Dean I know this is dangerous." Sam said

**Author's Note: Tada a short and sweet chapter to get ready for the longer one in chap.5.**


	5. Going Down The Rabbit Hole

**Chap.5: Going Down The Rabbit Hole**

**Thanks for reviews!!**

**-Greendoggie: Happy to hear you like it and you'll have to wait to see how it twill end.**

**-Sammyluvr83: Happy you love it!!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Greendoggie...thanks for helping me out with this chapter sweetie, this chapter is for you. THANK YOU SO MUCH !!**

Sam and Dean were putting the finishing touches on the ingredients that are needed for the spell. Dean checked the spell book that Megan kept one last time just to be sure on the spell.

"Remember Sam, the spell will only last 1 hour and you have to get to the door to exit" Dean started to explain

"What kind of door?" Sam asked

"The note written in the margin say's that there will be a door and it varies from person to person. So never lose sight of the door."

"So what do I have to do?"

"First, you need to lie down with a picture that includes you and the person you want to enter their memory, on your chest."

Sam took his wallet out of his jean and took out one of the pictures he had of Megan and him holding each other. He put his wallet down on the nightstand and lied down on the bed with the picture on his chest.

Dean lit the candles that were placed in a circle around the bed. He picked up the spell book. "Now close your eyes focus and picture Megan in your mind. Picture being with her and holding her in your arms."

Sam closed his eyes and did as Dean instructed while Dean cleared his throat and said the spell, which allowed Sam to enter into Megan's mind.

**"Mind to mind,**

**Spirit to spirit,**

**Let me feel what my beloved is feeling,**

**Let me see what she is seeing,**

**As we will so mote it be."**

Sam felt like a metal hook took hold of his back and pulled him down what felt like a rabbit hole. Sam fell to the ground of the hole and got up to his feet. There was nothing around except for a red door with a black, he opened the door and walked inside.

After a few seconds of darkness a light came and lit up the hallway were there was nothing but doors on each side. He took a few steps and opened the door with the number 2 on it and walked in.

Sam was outside in the snow by some lake where an eight year-old Megan was making snow angels.

"Hello Sam." Megan said as she got out of her snow angel and fixed the figure.

"You know me Megan?" Sam asked as he squatted down to the ground right in front of Megan.

"Of course I know you silly, we are best friends and we are in love well not until I'm grown up."

"Do you know where the grown up version of you is?"

"She's somewhere but I don't know where besides I have to go now, mommy is going to be killed and ripped to shreds-" younger Megan started

Before Sam could ask anything, Megan ran towards the cottage and Sam ran right behind her. Once inside Megan's mother was pinned on the floor while some invisible creature was killing her and tearing her to shreds. Megan took a step towards her mother and while the creature slashed its claws at her throat, a jet of blood splattered all over Megan.

Sam turned his head and saw the grown up version of Megan and then she ran away. Sam started to run towards Megan and went inside another door.

This time he was outside by a park where Megan was sitting by a tree while her Rottweiler slept with his head on Megan's lap. She was petting him until she saw the four bullies from her high school who also happen to be the hottest guys in school. The four guys were: Jack, Riley, Scott and Ben and they were known as "The Four Horsemen".

"Well, well what do we have here?" Jack asked

"It looks like the little Lovett witch." Riley answered

Megan got up to her feet and Porfthos stood to attention of the four individuals.

"What do you all want this time?" Megan asked

They all walked towards her and Porthos started to growl with his ears lied flat back on his head and snarling showing them his teeth.

"Now, do we need a reason to see are little witch." Scott said

"How about you tell your dog to sit and be a good boy." Ben suggested

Megan looked down at Porthos and saw that he was ready to attack if they hurt his mistress.

"No chance in hell, so what do you want?" Megan shouted to them unaware that Riley was creeping up behind her.

Riley grabbed her from behind and spun her around and kissed her hard on the mouth while he groped her chest. She immediately got out of his grasp and punched him in the eye.

"You bitch!" Riley screamed

Scott and Ben grabbed her arms and forced her down on her knees. Porthos started to run towards Megan but was stopped by Jack who hit him with a stick in the stomach. He hit Porthos over and over while Jack got out a butcher's knife from his bag.

"No...Porthos, leave him alone please just leave him alone. Please just leave my dog alone!" Megan begged as she sobbed

Jack got down on his knees and stabbed Porthos over and over until he was dead.

"NO... Porthos." Megan screamed

Scott and Ben then forced her into the doggie position and Jack ran over to her and started to take her jeans and panties off while she struggled to get herself free. Riley walked over to her and unzipped his pants and got behind her holding her against his strong, muscled body. He grabbed her hair and pulled her hair back and started to rape her.

Megan could feel anger, hate in his movements as he took her, sweating and grunting like a caveman as he felt himself coming to his climax. Megan felt something building up inside her but it wasn't her climax. She felt something of dark magic as he continued having his way with her and she looked at Porthos, he was her best friend and a good dog.

Megan's skin started to glow a light blue and an energy force blasted through her causing Riley to fly in the air and land on the ground with a loud thud. Megan then got up and got dressed and turned to face the boys with her eyes that were blood red.

"You will never come near me ever again!" Megan screamed as she created black crystals made of electricity.

They ran away and Megan rushed over to Porthos' dead body. She placed a hand over his wound and focused on her magic. Sam noticed as he walked closer to Megan that there was a soft orange glow under her hand and she was trying to heal Porthos.

"I loved him so much." Megan said which caused Sam to turn around but only saw the eight year-old version of Megan.

"You really had a rough life with me and Dean gone with our dad... I'm so sorry Megan." Sam said softly as he hugged Megan

"Don't worry Sam besides they get arrested for gang rape two weeks later and after today they never bothered me ever again." Megan explained "Besides, the older version in my just went into door six, so you better hurry up and catch her."

Megan pushed Sam and when he fell he landed inside door six. There was the 23 year-old version of Megan sitting at a dinner table of some woman he didn't recognize.

The woman held on Megan's hands and her eyes were white as she saw into Megan's future. She let go of her hands and her eyes went back to the shade of blue.

"I saw a lot of pain in your past but you're future with Sam Winchester and the twins will be good and difficult."

"Twins? Why will be difficult?"

"Your twins will both carry strong magic in them just like everyone on your mother's side of the family."

Sam took a step towards them but stopped as he saw Megan and he was able to grab onto her arm before she ran away.

"Megan why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Sam asked

"I tried to tell you but something was always in the way... Sam how did you get in here?" Megan asked

"The spell in your spell book, it allows a person to be in their mind for an hour."

Sam checked his watch and saw he had only five minutes left.

"Sam what happened to me after the spirit why am I trapped here?"

"You are in a coma Megan and I came here to get you out."

Sam grabbed Megan's hand and they both started to run towards the red door which opened allowing them to cross through.

Sam woke up in shock and gasped for air which got Dean's attention.

"Sam are you okay?" Dean asked as he went to his side

"Yeah, I'm okay but I-" Sam started

Sam was cut off by Dean's cellphone.

"Hello" Dean greeted over his cellphone.

"Yes, this is Doctor Chamberlain... this is concerning Megan." She explained

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine and she woke up from her coma. So whenever you are able, you can come down and see her."

"Thank you Doctor Chamberlain." Dean hung up and looked at Sam. "The spell worked Sam... Megan just woke up from her coma."

**Author's Note: A little magic in the twins and we find out that Megan has magic in her too**


End file.
